


How long it's gonna take to feel okay

by notjustalittlegirl



Category: The Books of Bayern Series - Shannon Hale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Break Up, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7401859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustalittlegirl/pseuds/notjustalittlegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Which Rinna is sad and Razo is a good brother</p>
            </blockquote>





	How long it's gonna take to feel okay

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have noticed an amazing lack of fanfiction for Shannon Hale's Books of Bayern. I'm fixing it.  
> I don't own the Books of Bayern or the characters  
> Title from The Best Day by Taylor Swift

"Rin, I'm sorry."  
Conrad sounded genuinely regretful to Rinna, but she couldn't bring herself to care about his pain, compared to the burning hole that was quickly making itself known in her chest. She and Conrad had only been dating for a few months, but Rin had fallen hard. And now he was breaking up with her.  
"This isn't really working, Rinna. It was really nice dating you for a while and I, um, I hope we can still be friends.  
"Oh, please!" Rinna snapped.  
"Everyone says that after they break up! It's been nice knowing you, Conrad."  
She turned on her heel and and started walking towards home before her ex-boyfriend could see the tears that were beginning to drip from her eyes. 

It was a decent walk from the park where Rinna and Conrad had broken up back to Rinna's house, but she turned down Conrad's shouted offer of a ride home in favor of walking the two and a half miles. The steady stream of moisture down her cheeks blurred her eyes and made it far harder for her to walk safely. Just hard enough that she pulled out her cellphone and dialed her brother. It rang four times before Razo picked up.  
"Hey, Razo. C-can you come and g-get me? I'm on Tira street."  
"Rin, what the hell are you doing THERE? Mum told us to never go- wait, are you crying?"  
"I'll explain l-later. J-just come get m-me."  
Through the phone, Rinna could hear her brother rustling around for his car keys and starting the engine of his beat up old car. "I'll be there in five minutes. Just stay put, little sister."

It was barely three minutes later when Razo pulled up to the curb where Rinna had sat down. Her eyes were still watering, and she had gotten so much dirt on her favorite summer dress, the purple one that brought out the highlights in her hair, by sitting on the filthy sidewalks of Tira street that she doubted even her mother could wash it all out.  
Razo unlocked the car doors and opened up the passenger side window. "Hey, Rinna. Let's go home. Ma's out grocery shopping, so I ordered pizza for dinner."  
Rinna shrugged and got into the car. 

Razo pulled the car into the driveway and unlocked the doors. "C'mon, Rin. Tell me what's up."  
His sister shrugged again. "Conrad and I broke up."  
Razo moved to put a hand on Rinna's shoulder and they walked into the house, still unoccupied by anyone but them. "Sit with me on the couch."  
Rinna reluctantly allowed herself to be led to the couch in the family room. It was absolutely covered in throw pillows, comforters and popcorn kernels, likely leftover from Razo and his girlfriend, Dasha's, last movie night. She sunk into Razo's fuzzy green blanket, and he sat on the blue comforter left behind by Dasha.  
"Why?"  
"I don't know." Razo's question was also the biggest one probing Rinna's mind. "He just said that it wasn't working."  
Razo hummed sympathetically. "Aw, Rin. He's stupid. And he smells like goose shit."  
Rinna buried her face into the couch and sniffled. "Why does this always happen to me, Razo?"  
Razo raised his eyebrows. "What do you mean, Rinna?"  
"I always manage to screw up relationships! Do you remember Wilem? I screwed that up somehow! Now I've screwed up Conrad! Goddammit, I hate love!"  
Razo shifted uncomfortably. "Shit, Rin. Dasha's so much better at this stuff than me. But, it's not your fault. You're gonna find the right person, you will. I remember when I was in love with Bettin, and she started dating that other guy, I thought that I couldn't do relationships either. But then I met Dasha."  
Rinna could practically see her brother's moony eyes, even with her face still buried in the couch, as he talked about his girlfriend.  
"You're gonna be okay, Rinna. And, if you want, I can get Enna to beat the shit out of him." Rinna giggled weakly, and Razo slipped a hand in his pocket. He turned around and Rin raised her head to see what he was doing. Razo turned back around, smiling widely with a pair of fake vampire fangs that he must have gotten from the dentist's office.  
"Of course. You can never be serious for long, can you Razo?" Rinna laughed slightly again.  
"Nope." Razo garbled through the fangs. "Never."  
The doorbell rang, and Razo quickly spit the fangs out on Dasha's comforter and went to pay for the pizza. Rin scooted away from the teeth, not wanting to contaminate her dress any further by getting it near her older brother's spit.  
A few seconds later, Razo reappeared with two large pizza boxes. "Did you get extra cheese?"  
He nodded, and tossed Rinna the bottom box. She opened it up and the heavenly aroma of extra-cheese pizza with black olives filled her nose. The pizza was warm, and Rinna decided to follow Razo's lead and simply eat the pizza directly out of the box.  
Mouth full of olives, tomatoes and cheese, Rinna slurred while she talked, requesting that Razo put on a movie. And, mouth full of pizza and the opening credits of Disney's The Little Mermaid started up in the background, Rinna could nearly forget about Conrad.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic ever. Please be nice and read the Books of Bayern  
>  I have a Books of Bayern tumblr account: https://firespeakersandforestborn.tumblr.com/


End file.
